Alcohol Effect Series
by Rinrinchan-san
Summary: Alcohol could always be the perfect headache for all. Especially, if this concoction gives added feature. /A compilation of One-Shot/


_**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro**_

**~Alcohol Effect: The Damsel~**

_Alcohol could always be the perfect headache for all. Especially, if this concoction gives added feature_

A fine afternoon, six fellow students of Seiso Gakuen stood in front of a huge door.

The one with a lighter green hair moved forward. He beamed at his comrade before he knocked at the wooden door.

Three knocks and an elegant looking lady welcomed them. "Good afternoon, good thing you came." Her voice was sweet as a hint of glee blended on it.

"It's a pleasure for us. Happy birthday Miyabi-chan!"

"Oh! Thank you Hino-san, but please, come in. Brother is waiting for you as well." the youngest Yunoki ushered them inside where the said brother was.

A certain birthday celebration held at the Yunoki residence. Fortunately, the head was not there to forbid any party in the property. Miyabi was delighted that the least, her new friends came by to celebrate her birthday.

"Oi, kids, you're here? Come…come, the food is fine."

The concours paused and gazed at one another.

"Kanayan?" Kazuki exclaimed.

"Heck, so what? Yeah, I'm here, Yunoki invited me."

They didn't ask any more questions, instead, they made themselves comfortable in the seats Miyabi ushered them to.

Kahoko was beside her girl kohai in which alongside Kanazawa. Kahoko grunted and exchanged seat for her kohai's sake. She didn't want her Kohai to be influenced by this alcoholic man.

"Kanazawa-sensei, you're drinking too much, the party is just starting," Kahoko complained.

He hiccupped before responding. "Hino, thish ishss a party, you have to enjoy until you can. Enjoy it…the fullessst, you will not encouwnter free food everrryday my dear."

"You're drank, Kanazawa sensei, why don't you take a rest for a while."

"No needsss Hino, sss-still can handlessh thissszz. I'm Hiroto Kanassszawa remembersss…"

"_Sure you are." _Kahoko gave up and ignored the teacher.

"Oi, here!"

"What's that?" Kahoko asked, looking at the glass the old man was holding.

"Jusht get it, it's no alcohol whatsoever. I'm not that irresponsible for a teacher." Kanazawa hiccupped.

Kahoko grabbed the glass and tried to drink some. _This is not bad at all. _She smiled "Thanks."

She strode to Shoko.

The young girl was blushing, not in any matter regarding Kahoko, but because many guests were coming and mostly guys in a year or so younger than her giving Shoko the look of obvious interest.

"K-kaho-sempai…"

"What is it Shoko-chan? Is something the matter?"

Shoko shook her head. "Ah, it's nothing." _I can't ruin their fun. _She mused staring at her sempais having the time of their life.

Kazuki eating as much as he can; Ryoutarou talking to the alienated Keiichi, Len enjoying or rather annoyed to those girls who kept on flirting with him, Azuma who just sat in the corner as if monitoring the guests and Kahoko… Shoko paused from her reverie and blinked. Seemingly, she'd been watching over them to notice the time she'd been out of herself. She glanced back at Kahoko and almost choked a gasp.

_Is it me or Kaho-sempai's juice doesn't change a bit._

_"_Ah-ah, Kaho-sempai, do you by chance refill your drink again?_"_

Kahoko looked at her and beamed. "Shoko-chan…look so cute!" she hiccupped, pinching the poor girl's cheeks.

"H-How many have you drink?"

"It's not that mucsh." Kahoko thought. "I suppose sheven ei…nine…I dunno, does it matter?"

_Anou…what will I do now. _"Let's take a rest for a while."

"Oh! Love that song."

Simultaneous to the on-going predicament, a Taylor Swift song suddenly echoed from the big speaker at both side of the room.

"Kaho—"

"Let's go!"

_You're the best thing that ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

"K-Kaho-sempai…so embarrassing, let's take a sit please."

"Hino you're drank!" came by a voice.

Kahoko twirled around, smirk on her lips as she distinguished the person. "Azuma!"

The lad grabbed the cocktail in her hand and drunk it all.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Enough for you! You can't even handle a mild drink."

"Kanazawa-sensei said it's no alcohol or anything."

"Let's go, you—" he halted.

"Azuma…Azuma…why are you so caring all of the sudden? Aren't you going to say how annoying I am?"

Azuma inwardly frowned. He leaned closer to her and said, "Don't make things you'll surely regret, Hino."

"Oh! Sweet Azuma, I'm not regretting anything."

_You will if you don't stop. _Before she could do further damage, Azuma enabled to distance her from the crowds. The others followed.

He let her go.

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki came running, worried.

The wicked girl tuned to his sight and grinned. Eyes shimmering in sort of mischief as she winked.

Kazuki gasped "Sh-She…she…" he flushed.

"Oh! Party, party…need to go," Kahoko started yet again.

"W-wait!"

"Tsuchiura-kun?"

"You're not going anywhere, stay here until you feel better."

"Let go of me, Tsuchiura-kun!"

"NO."

"Why?"

Ryoutarou grunted, tightening his grasp at her arm. "You're out of yourself."

Kahoko exhaled, turning to face him as she tiptoed.

As though verbal or not, everybody stiffened and stifle the gasp in their throat.

Ryoutarou's face glowed, jaw hanging low and eyes widened. The girl's lips still lingered at his right cheek. The steel grip of his hand suddenly fell limp, freeing her in the process.

"Great! I'm free."

The girl wobbled back to the crowds however just to trip on Keiichi's foot. She fell, face first. "Ouch!"

"Hino?"

Kahoko detached her face on the floor and glanced at the two figures, it was kind of blurry because of both alcohol and the fall.

Sparkling golden eyes met his. In some rate the lad shivered. If it was possible, hiding behind the other girl whom he was previously talking to, was a good idea.

"**Len-chi!**"

Len was taking aback. _What is this girl's problem? _ Certainly, he had nothing in mind what had happened since he was with Miyabi the whole time. To say the least, that the said girl somehow get rid of those other obnoxious girls nagging him.

"Len-chi, whatyadoin here?"

The lad's forehead crumpled. "Chi?"

Kahoko chuckled; she stood up and slid her little hands to his cheeks, patting it lightly. "Len-chi looks cute!"

"Stop it," he chastised.

"I feel dishzy…my head hurts…I want to go home." She leaned her head on his chest.

"She can take a rest here for a moment." Miyabi interrupted.

"No, I don't wanna. I want to go home." Kahoko shook her head and glanced at her _**prey**_. "Len-chi, _take me home…_"

"Gaah!"

"Hihara, seriously you're overreacting." Ryoutarou grunted.

"Ah-I'm not!" Kazuki glowed.

"Anyways, if Kahoko needs to go home, I suppose, we as well. It's kinda late now and these two kids need to go as well." Ryoutarou concluded pointing at their kohais

"Before that…"

They all gazed at Len who seemed very perturbed.

"Will you please tell her to let me go!" he complained somehow begging. He is still a guy, anyway, having untamed thoughts and urges lurking in the deep recesses of his brain, once disturbed it would no turning back.

Kahoko pouted. "No…I want to go home first," she firmly uttered, tightening her embrace on him.

"It can't be helped Tsukimori," came by their sensei.

"This is absurd, it's your entire fault anyway why do I have to suffer."

"Not my fault anymore, she chose you! Let's get moving it's getting late."

Len massaged his temple. _Why did I come in the first place?_

They bid goodbyes and went on. Kanazawa needed to part to them as he has teacher-matters to finish, all concours went home together once more.

In the next intersection, Kazuki with his kohais needed to part as well, they took their leaves as the remaining three sustained their trip.

As when the three exited the train station, Ryoutarou glanced at Len, quite annoyed.

"I suppose we need to part here. Are you sure you're going to take her home?" Ryoutarou intoned.

"Well, duh."

"Hey! Don't _duh_ me Tsukimori. It is just not like you to do such thing."

"And what—" he paused when Kahoko tried to tug him away. He frowned and sustained his disrupted words. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see, never in my mind that you still have _kindness_ in your bone."

"I'm not doing this for any charity works," Len nonchalantly shot back. As if he had a choice the girl has a steel grip and as though she was not planning to let go of his sleeve.

"Ok…ok, I'm going," Ryoutarou assessed and left.

The six groups ended to pair. Both individuals walked in silent to what it seemed toward Hino's residence. Kahoko paused, gradually freeing his now-crumpled shirt.

"What now?" he retaliated.

"I want to go to the park."

"I thought you want to go home?" Len arched a brow, folding his arm cross.

Kahoko chuckled; face tinting with pink shades as moon's light caressed her cheeks. "I changed my mind."

Len mentally sighed. _I will seriously…never ever go to any occasion including Hino. _"Can you promise that after going to the park, you will never bother me anymore?"

"I'm not promishing anyth—" she hiccupped "anything….and I have something to do first."

"Fine but you're going home after."

"Of course."

They went to the park. Few people meddled through the park area, mostly teenagers in pairs, hiding in the dark part of the park. Whatever the reason they chose that place, Len didn't try to imagine, nor think about.

"Dance…"

Aghast, Len looked back. What dance? Tsukimori Len, saw dancing in the middle of the park?** Never**.

"Hino, this is ridiculous, let's go home." _**Why am I still here, anyway? This is quite inconvenient. I should be practicing by now.**_

"No, dance…dance…dance." Kahoko went to the center and raised her hands.

"Twirl…twirl…twirl." Kahoko twirled and stopped. "Dizzy…dizzy…dizzy!" she wobbly walked.

Len shook his head. _**Though how much I wanted to leave…**_

He was able to come closer to prevent her fall. Kahoko grabbed his shirt again, pulling him nearer to her.

"This is obnoxious, we're—"

"Len-chi ish soo warm…" Kahoko muttered, burying her face on his chest.

"Can we go now?" Len muttered, leaning to her to assure she was listening._** How obnoxious this could be…**_

Kahoko shook her head and gazed at him. "Not yet," she said, dragging her hands to his cheeks.

Kahoko chuckled, "You know…Tsukimori-kun…I like Tsukimori-kun… like Len-chi…Len-chi is_ mine_ now!"

Len's impassive demeanor shattered.

Kahoko laughed. "Shtupid…alcohol…making me like this!" she sighed and gazed back. "I feel uncertain thish time you see! I can't stop myself from talking," she laughed at herself. "Can't stop saying things, I should not be…but…stupid alcohol."

"You need to take a rest now."

"One last thing, Tsukimori-kun…Len-chi" She hiccupped though the pink shades on her cheeks starting to faint.

She chuckled, her hands still on his cheeks, pulled him closer as she tiptoed. The mint scent of his cologne met her senses.

"Aya!" she paused and stepped back. "Can't…I shmell like alcohol…so embarrassing. I need to go home **now**!"

Len sighed._**How grating she is…**_"I already told you to go home but you won't listen."

"Grumpy…grumpy…Tsukimori-chi is grumpy…" Kahoko paused. "Tsukimori-chi?" she laughed.

"Don't say my name over and over again."

"It's not your name, it's your surname…Len-_chi_ ish your name," she elaborated innocently.

"Will you please stop saying _that _word?" _**Tiresome she might be….**_

"What word?"

"Enough let's go," Len said walking away.

"Len-chi…."

"What?" he turned to her.

She smiled, reaching for him as she tiptoed.

Lips pressed against Len's lips, her hands ran to his shoulder and rested there. Her heart started to growl beneath her ribs as she could feel fluttering feeling within her stomach.

The unknown sensation enveloping her, kindled as the lad returned the kiss. His right hand lazily placed at her back, drawing her closer to him, while the other freely positioned at the back of her neck.

His hand was cold but it had an opposite effect on her skin, it felt like burning, tendrils of flares ran through her spine. Her lips was soft against his, her fragrance was not anything she was talking earlier. It was sweet, enthralling his senses more; it was the Kahoko he knew.

Air was precious indeed but it appeared they cared nothing about it for a moment.

After a while, they both paused, respires caressing each other. Kahoko strode few steps away as she glanced at him, smile never leaving her lips. "I can go home now."

The lad blinked; somehow he still couldn't believe it happened. He remained solidified at his position, however not until Kahoko's hand curled to his. In some rate it melt his frozen state, he gazed sideways.

"Promise is a promise…I'm going home now."

_**How many times I wanted to leave…**_

_**I can't do it….**_A small bent shaped on his lips. "I thought you smell like alcohol and it's embarrassing?"

"Nah-uh!" she looked at him and smiled once more. "I know Len-chi _won't mind_."

"You're so bizarre…" he remarked, running his hand through his hair.

"And how come?"

"Well…you are clumsy…unpredictable, dense and scatter-brained. You are qualified as those few who have this certain _brain malfunction_."

"Hey…are you kidding me? It'sh not funny," she complained, pouting.

_**She must be the craziest girl in the world…**_

"But—" he paused. _**But…**_

Kahoko stopped, eyes shimmering such query.

"**You're still the Kahoko I **_**fall**_** for**."

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_So this is one of my oldest [kind of] stories here in but I deleted it. Anyway, I'm putting this back to put more chapters. So this will be a collection of my favourite pairs, the Alcohol Effect Series. _

_Either stand-alone one shot or correlated one. Thank you for reading._

_The very first alcohol effect is in my SheWhoMustNotBeMentioned account. _


End file.
